shipoffoolsfandomcom-20200215-history
Traven Jazin
Traven Jazin (トラーベンと私, ''Tarasu Jazuin'') or otherwise known as Mr. Silver (銀'', ''Shirubaa-san[http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Help:Japanese ?]), is currently an undercover member of the Anderson Pirates and is currently also in undercover in the Impostor Tyrant Pirates. He along with his partner Mr. Purple are highly ranking agents of the man known as Joker, assigned to find good recruits and gaining Petty Face and his crew to join up with Joker. Originally Traven was a body guard for a noble within the government, traveling around with the noble and do odd jobs for the noble from shopping to even cleaning. His abilities and talent being wasted on do a pigs work, Traven had retired from the employment of the noble and then managed to get a job with the World Government. Managing to show them his great skills in fighting and in Rokushiki, as such he had managed to get into the Cipher Pol. This is were Traven had been given a strange order by the higher ups to go to a rather luxurious place with a large mansion with a smiley on it. There he had met the Joker, an underground broker and after a bit of talking a deal was struck. Traven would be partnered with Mr. Purple and the two were to do Joker’s dirty work and since then the two have become high ranking subordinates of Joker’s. They now have been given a mission to scout out the likes of the Anderson Pirates and many other crews that joined up with the Impostor Tyrant crew. After coming into contact with Levi and joining the crew, as of now the two have gained a certain amount of trust among Joker and their allies. Traven has earned himself a bounty of 78,000,000 for such crimes as, leaving his noble master and destroying his home in the process. Leaving his master in the middle of a pirate town and having him get robbed, failing to protect him. Then leaving the Cipher Pol and appearing as a pirate. Then joining the Anderson Pirates and committing crimes as a member of the group. Then becoming a division leader of the Impostor Tyrant Armada and leading his division in an attack on several villages. His most famous crime was the three day long battle with 100 of the finest marital artists in the world. With this Traven sets out to find the greatest talent and dethrone them, to show that he is the great material artist in the world. Also as of recent events, Traven had been given a devil fruit as a reward from Joker, for all of the successful missions he had completed. Appearance Traven is a tall and yet very muscular man, getting his nickname because of his silver skin and yellow eyes. He has dark black hair, in which he keeps up in a classic marital artist style braid and coming down to his lower back. In terms of clothing he goes shirtless, with a shoulder plate on his left shoulder and strapped under his right armpit. He has a pair of golden earrings like his parents, he has a green skirt like warp around his wait and a small piece of his yellow Fundoshi is seen. He has a big belt plate with the logo "R & R" much like that is on his partner's bow tie. Traven has a pair of loose yellow socks and wears a pair of combat boots. Gallery travens appearance.jpg|Traven's appearance. Bimayor_and_silver.jpg|Traven with his partner, Mr. Purple Category:Kazekage21 Category:Martial Artist Category:Antagonists Category:Weapon Wielder Category:Weapon Specialist Category:Assassin Category:Mercenary Category:Smoker Category:Impostor Tyrant Pirates Category:Anderson Pirates Category:Pirate Category:Devil Fruit User Category:Zoan Devil Fruit User Category:Superhuman Strength Category:Swordsmen Category:Busoshoku Haki User Category:Kenbunshoku Haki User